A Daydream Away
by XxstevexX
Summary: Soul was comfortable where they were. And where they were was perfect, in his eyes. Songfic, onesided SoulXMaka. Oneshot. A Daydream Away- All Time Low.


Hello, all! I hope you enjoy some good song-fics. Well, you might have to look elsewhere, because I'm not sure if this is good. Don't forget to review and tell me if Soul is in character. It's just so hard to write him! I figured I should make a oneshot of the most cannon pairing in the series!

This idea kind of struck me by accident. I was making this set: .com/daydream_away _all_time_low/set?id=34618195 (without the spaces) on polyvore, and needed a quote for it. I searched All Time Low lyrics and found the song then I'm like, "OMG THAT FITS THEM SO WELL!" And thus, this is what you get :D

I don't own Soul Eater, or the song. By the way, it's **A Daydream Away** by **All Time Low**. It's cute, look it up. Or not. I mean, the lyrics are in here so... yeah.

ENJOY! :D

**I wish you could see your face right now,  
>'Cause you're grinning like a fool.<br>And we're sitting on your kitchen floor,  
>On a Tuesday afternoon.<br>It doesn't matter when we get back,  
>To doing what we do.<br>'Cause right now could last forever,  
>Just as long as I'm with you.<br>**

Soul laughed silently at his miester. Maka was just ridiculous sometimes. And today's brand of stupidity included making dreamcatchers... 1 for all of her friends to hang in their bedrooms.

Her face was split in two from her smile, as she held up her finished product.

"Look, Soul!" she pulled on the weapon's sleeve, "Do you think this is symmetrical enough for Kid?"

Soul examined the ornament, then the girl holding it. God, she was just so adorable. Her hair was pulled into two buns instead of her normal tails, to prevent it from getting hot glue in it.

"I don't know, looks like it. He might freak out over some invisible things though," Stupid! Why did he say that?

She was not upset, though. Her mood was too good to be destroyed, "Yeah, I guess you're right! But he can fix it himself, though," She sets the craft down along with the one for Chrona and Tsubaki.

Soul watched her concentrated face as she hot-glued feathers and strung beads. He couldn't help but notice the way her nose crinkled every time she got a bit of glue on her finger. He laughed silently once again, wishing that she could act like this all the time. But, no. He knew better. As soon as Soul said just the wrong thing, or if Blair happened to walk in, Maka's face would turn sour, and she'd continue to fight with him.

**You're just a daydream away,  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.<br>And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
>Just watch from a safe place,<br>So I never have to lose...**

Soul closed his eyes, laying on the couch while commercials on the television played. He imagined that Maka was right beside him, and they were laying together watching some romance flick she picked out. Soul would complain about how dumb it was, but secretly enjoy it. Maka would cry when it seemed like the couple would never be together, but cry again when it turns out they do.

Afterward, she would fall asleep in his arms while watching the movie he picked. Soul would sigh and carry her up the steps and tuck her into her bed. He would kiss her forehead and retire to his own bed.

The show he had been watching came back on, and he scolded himself for having such daydreams about his miester. It wouldn't ever happen, anyway. She'd just reject him. Soul liked where they were now, he could enjoy now. It was better than crying over some stupid girl.

Because crying so isn't cool.

**We would go out on the weekend,  
>To escape our busy lives.<br>And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys,  
>Chasing down their desperate wives.<br>I would drink a little too much,  
>And you'd offer me a ride.<br>I would offer you a t-shirt,  
>And you would stay another night...<br>**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Maka asked Soul from the doorway to his room, "I figured we could go out, have some fun. We're getting another extra lesson on Monday,"

Soul thought for a second, "We could go the the roller rink. That's always fun," He didn't really think so, but he knew Maka enjoyed it.

"You? Think that's _fun_?" she laughed, "I thought you were 'too cool' for that,"

"It's fun watching you fall on your ass, anyway," Soul rejected, keeping up his cool guy image. He placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, waiting for her to sigh and leave.

But she didn't. Instead, she sat down on the bed, and didn't say anything for a long time. Soul didn't do anything either. Just waited.

"I don't think you..." she trailed off, looking for the right words, "Act like that because it's how you are," she confessed.

Soul stayed quiet. How could he explain that he actually had feelings for the young girl beside him? And that the only reason he acted like a jerk was because that's the only way to hide them from her?

"Let's go to Kid's party," Maka suggested, "He'll probably be mad if we didn't, anyway,"

Soul agreed, and started to get ready for the party.

They went separately, Maka wanted to go early to set up, and Soul wanted to stay in for a little while because there was only so much of Kid's OCD he could handle.

Soul tried to make Maka feel better about her father, stating that he was just a douche-bag, and laugh at him as he cried over women who just mentioned his divorce.

She laughed, "Papa needs to stop trying to get Mama back, it's never going to happen,"

Just when Soul thought he'd succeeded, she got all depressed again. He sighed, and walked away, sensing she wanted to be alone.

He found the family's liquor cabinet while wandering around the party with nothing better to do. He smirked, noticing it was unlocked. The only two things that could make him forget about his feelings for the Albarn girl was alcohol and another lady. And, as much as he'd hate to admit, he didn't want any other girlfriend but Maka.

Soul had way too much to drink. Kid was angry that he only drank half of the bottle, making the row it was settled in asymmetrical. Kid threw him out, claiming he never wanted to speak to him again, although Soul knew he'd be over it in a few days.

He scowled, not only had he caused a scene at a fancy party, but he also had no way to get home. Too drunk to walk in a straight line, he stumbled around, vision fuzzy and blurred.

"Soul!" Maka yelled from the threshold of Gallows Manor, "You idiot! How are you going to get home on your bike?"

"I was going to walk," he slurred out.

"Let me take you back," she offered, "It's better than getting run over, isn't it?" she laughed a little, letting her sadness and anger go... for now.

When they were both changed, Maka helped Soul up the stairs. They got to the top, when Soul stopped. He didn't feel too good.

He promptly vomited on Maka.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, looking at her ruined pajamas, "I'll get you one of my shirts,"

She stayed in Soul's bed that night, just in case he had another urge to vomit and ended up choking on it. She placed his head over the side, and made sure he didn't move during the night.

**You're just a daydream away,  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.<br>And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
>Just watch from a safe place,<br>So I never have to lose...  
><strong>

After that night, Soul often caught himself staring at her during classes. Even though he couldn't remember exactly what happened before, he did remember waking up with her in his arms, wearing one of his shirts.

Not to sound stalker-ish, but he hadn't washed that shirt since.

He tried to think of what it would be like to wake up like that every morning. What would he say when she first opened her eyes to the morning light? What would he do? Would he smile and say 'good morning'? Would he kiss her forehead and whisper, 'I love you'?

What would she do if he confessed his underlying feelings for her? Would she yell and him and hit him with her Maka-chop? Would she blush and look away? Would she kiss him deeply and confess that she feels the same?

The fact of the matter remains. Soul is comfortable where they are now. Although he wouldn't mind a kiss from her, he liked them being friends. He didn't want to ruin it if she didn't feel as much as he did. It was nice to know that all Soul had to do to be with her was close his eyes and make up scenarios.

**We never stood a chance out there,  
>Shooting love in real-time.<br>So we'll take it over ice tonight,  
>With a little salt,<br>And a little lime.  
><strong>

Soul sighed, and opened the door to their shared apartment. His last date hadn't gone so well. He all but said to the girl that she wasn't good enough for him. He did realize that it was just because she wasn't Maka.

He expected Maka to not be back from her date yet, but he was surprised. The lights to the living room were on, and he could hear the faucet running upstairs.

"Maka?" he called out, wondering what went wrong.

He opened her door, expecting the worst. She sat on her bed, crying and hugging a pillow. A frown settled on his face as he thought of the best way to castrate the douche-bag who did this to **his** Maka.

But then he realized she didn't belong to him. And she never would.

The bed sunk under his weight. She fell onto her side, crying harder, "Why are guys such jerks?" she asked rhetorically, "Why don't guys just say what they mean and tell you how they feel? If I would have known he only wanted in my pants, I wouldn't have bothered,"

Soul gritted his teeth, deciding which knife in the kitchen to use. But then again, he was one of those guys who didn't say what they meant and didn't tell her how he felt.

He decided to do that now, knowing that it upset her greatly to not know, "I..." he started, "I..."

What was this? Cool guys don't stutter. They just say what comes to mind.

The problem was that nothing came to mind. Not when she looked at him like that. Not when she hugged him for comfort. All thoughts blanked away as he breathed in her sweet scent and memorized the feel of her arms around his neck.

She pulled away after a moment, "What were you saying?" she sniffed out.

"I was just going to..." he paused, gathering up the courage to say what he needed to say, "Ask you if you wanted some lime-aid. With ice and salt, how you like it,"

Maybe he would tell her when she wasn't so upset.

**You're just a daydream away,  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.<br>And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
>Just watch from a safe place,<br>So I never have to lose...**

For now, he would just imagine what it would be like to hold her, and kiss her. He wanted to know if she cried over him. If she did, he wouldn't even hesitate to tell it to her straight. The problem was that he didn't know. And there was no way to know, not unless he told her first.

His thoughts never strayed into a naughty area, he wouldn't even be able to look at her if they did. He decided that he would have to tell her before that, because a relationship based on lust isn't really a relationship at all.

For now, he would see if it would pass. Besides, it's not like she would see him as anything more than idiot Soul, the guy who gets nosebleeds at the mere sight of naked women.

He sighed and shifted in his seat, blocking out Professor Stein's drones about the anatomy of a bullfrog. His eyes drifted to the girl next to him, intently taking notes on the teacher's words. He smiled at her confused face when Stein said 'sperm'. How innocent.

Her legs moved into a more comfortable position, rather than how they were, left crossed over right. Soul looked at her legs, long and smooth. He dreamed about what it would be like to touch those legs. He wondered if they were a soft as they looked. She may be lacking in the chest area, but he thought it would be worth it to have her legs to stare at.

He shook his head of the obscene thoughts, instead focusing on less vulgar positions they could be in. Just lying together, arms wrapped around each other. He thought he could get used to that.

"Is Soul even paying attention?" Tsubaki asked Maka, who was taking a break from writing to shake out her cramped wrist.

Soul felt his would-be lover's eyes on him. He kept his own eyes closed, trying to find that sweet dream of her once more.

"I think he's sleeping," Maka answered, turning back to Tsubaki. She missed his satisfied smirk as he went back to that sweet, sweet embrace in his imagination.

**You're just a daydream away,  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you. <strong>


End file.
